Moving on
by Sugihara
Summary: One-Shot. The last fight of the 12th cycle draws to a close. There is not much opportunity to say goodbye, though. Implied KainxTifa.


_So much for continuing the multi-chapter stories... Well, I will soon, I guess. I just don't for lack of time, mostly._

_This is another short piece I had on my mind for a while and just wanted to get out of my head to make room for other things. I hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, Dissidia, Final Fantasy or its characters. Square Enix does. I don't make any profit with this._

* * *

><p><strong>Moving on<strong>

Their death was inevitable. That much was certain. Kain had accepted his own demise a while back, when he had made the pact with the Warrior of Light to bring an end to this war. But it hurt him that the others had to share his fate. Especially her.

Sure, it had been their own choice to be here. He couldn't have stopped any of them. Not after they had learned the truth about this war. And not after they'd found out that there was a way to stop the manikins from multiplying.

In a way, he was grateful to them. He knew he could count on his allies. He didn't have to do this alone anymore. Though he actually hated himself for dragging them down with him.

Of course they couldn't fight forever. They were clearly outnumbered by the manikins. Just when they thought they had a chance of decimating them, another wave appeared through the door to the Rift.

It was rather depressing, really.

He could feel his strength ebb away with every manikin he fought. He wouldn't last long anymore. The end was near.

The first one to fall was Laguna, closely followed by Yuna and Vaan. He chanced a quick glance at Tifa. Her face was set and she fought the manikins with even more ferocity after their friends had given the last of their strength.

One of their enemies managed to sneak up behind her and Kain jumped to divert its attention to him. As long as he was able to protect her, he'd do it.

"Focus!" Lightning barked at him. He didn't even bother to reply. Right now, there were more pressing matters at Hand.

When he saw Tifa fall, his mind went numb with shock for a moment. This couldn't be true. She just couldn't be dead.

Then he dived at the next manikin, hacking, slicing aggressively, with more violence than he'd ever used against an enemy. He vented his anger, his frustration at the manikins. They had taken her from him. He'd make them pay. Dearly.

He hadn't been able to protect her. He'd failed the woman he loved. The one who hadn't rejected him. This thought was the only thing that kept him going right now.

His strength drained away quickly. Soon, he could barely stand, let alone fight any longer.

"Kain!" Lightning called out, but he didn't care. He couldn't go on anymore. He only hoped that all of this hadn't been in vain. If their sacrifice gave the others a chance of winning this war in the next cycle, he could at least rest in peace.

He still stood beside Tifa, even though she had long stopped moving. Kain refused to let anyone or anything get near her. She belonged to him. There was no other place he wanted to die but by her side.

Something heavy hit his back and he dropped to one knee. So this was it. He finally met his end. He didn't know if there was something like a 'life after death'. Actually, he didn't believe in things like this. But if there was, he hoped he'd see her again.

He heard Lightning curse as she sliced her way through the manikins. He turned his head to see her eyes widen as a weapon cut through him. Kain didn't even try to fight back.

Falling down to the ground he reached out and grabbed Tifa's hand. Yes. This was how it was supposed to be. Together until the very end, like they'd promised. Even in death they'd be united.

Then everything went black and blissfully silent. He welcomed the darkness surrounding him. It meant that he was done. No more fighting for him. The rest was up to their comrades he'd put to sleep.

Next thing he knew was a divine light spread out. It engulfed him and his fallen friends, lifting them up and away from the Empyreal Paradox.

"You are free to leave," a regretful voice said.

Kain looked around but couldn't make out the source of either the voice or the light. His gaze came to rest on Tifa. She was as beautiful as ever. Maybe even more.

A smile spread on her face and she reached out to something he couldn't see. He wanted to call her name but found he couldn't. He didn't want her to leave him.

"Kain," a familiar voice said and he turned. In front of him was a woman with long blond hair. The sight of her startled him. What was she doing here?

She extended a hand and smiled. "You can go now," Rosa said. "You did everything in your power to help your friends. There's nothing left for you to do."

Kain merely stared at her. "Where do we go?" he asked quietly. "Home?"

She still smiled at him. "That depends."

Now, this confused him. He turned his head to look at Tifa but the brunette was already gone. He'd always known that he couldn't stay with her forever. She had her own world to return to. There were friends and loved ones waiting for her.

Still, it filled him with regret that he'd let her out of his sight.

"Come," Rosa said. "You can't stay here for all eternity. You have to move on."

Kain's jaw clenched. She was probably right. He wondered whom Tifa had seen in the light. Since she wasn't here anymore for him to ask her, he'd never know.

With a deep sigh he returned his attention to the white mage. There were still lingering fragments of his past affection for her left in him. He wasn't sure why he hesitated. Tifa had seized her chance to get out of here without thinking twice. So why was he reluctant to leave?

One last look around strengthened his resolve. She'd really left without him. She hadn't even said goodbye. He looked at Rosa and nodded before he followed her.


End file.
